JONAS season 3
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: Nick hates being sick because he can't spent time with Macy
1. Chapter 1

Nick POV-

You know life is hard when you get pick on for having a girl friend. Yes I have a girl friend. Macy is my girl friend. We make the annulment to the world when we when back to school.

But I don't care what the others think I love Macy and Macy loves me.

And I hate not being able to spent time with her all because of the stupid flu.

a/n- sorry its so short. getting over mega writes block. hopefully more ideas will come soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Macy's POV-

I can't believe it. How can Nick be sick. I got a text from him this morning saying he wouldn't be at school. I know the flu is going around. I was just at Nick's house last night and he seemed fine. I'm worried I'll get sick too. We did a bit of cuddling last night. I decided to go see the nurse just to be safe. She said that I have a small fever, but it well just get worse later. So I decided to go see Nick.

At first his Mom didn't want me to come in. After I told her that I was sick to she let me in. I went up Nick's room. He was asleep so he didn't know I was there yet. He looked so cute in his bed. I when over to the bed next to Nick's which was Joe's, but he let me take it when he when off to college.

A/n- Sorry it's short. I'll post more later, but I've got to go out tonight. so the next chapter will either be up late tonight or tomorrow.

P.S. Happy Birthday Frankie Jonas who is 12 years old today. The same age Nick was when the Jonas Brother got started.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV-

I woke up and saw that Macy was in Joe's/her bed. She was on her laptop and didn't see I was awoke. I picked up my phone and got on Facebook. I clicked on chat and Macy. See looked up and smiled at me. I notices she looked pale. "I got the flu too", she said before I could say anything.

We went over to the couch. We turn on the TV and saw the Smurfs movie was on. Nick didn't want people to know,but he loves the Smurfs. We both think Clumsy. How could you not like him. His so cute. I love Clumsy because I know how he feels. Sure I'm clam around the Lucas boys now, but I use to be so clumsy whenever I was near them.

Mrs. Lucas brought us some home made veggie soup. I love to eat at the Lucas house. Mrs. Lucas is such a good cook. I tell her she should open her own diner. She says she'd love to, but she's too busy running the house and keeping the boys from letting the fame get to they heads. Maybe since Nick will be in college next year she could look in to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's POV-

I live with Joe in an apartment about 10 miles away form our fire house, so I often come home to work on music with Nick. Dad told me that both Nick and Macy have the flu and he and mom both have to go to work. I came over to take care of Nacy. Stella started calling them that while we were in L.A. So we all were doing it too.

Well Nick's fever was up to 103 and Macy was 102.5. So they were both pretty much knocked out. I was worried about Nick, because he couldn't keep anything down. I was worried his blood sugar might get too low. So I had him suck on some hard candy. It would keep his blood at a good level and won't make him sick.

Later that night they both were able to eat some soup for dinner. It's been about an hour since dinner and they've keep it down.

* * *

Nick's POV-

I feel terrible. I'm start to think I'm going to die. I didn't feel this bad even when I got diabetes. I can't keep any food down so Kevin had me suck on hard candy. Macy wasn't doing very well either. We're both at 103. She also can't keep her food down. After a few hours of sleep we both started feeling better. Kevin made us some chicken noodle soup. We were both able to keep that down. We still weren't feel good so we went to bed around 8.

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. FanFiction deleted one of my stories and did let me work on any of my other stories. Don't worry I'll post more later.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe's POV-

Kevin come home around 10. He told me how bad Nick and Macy were. Luckily I know they'll get better soon. I had to flu about a month ago. I didn't have it too bad thought. Nick has it much worse then I did. I was only sick for about two days. Nick is on day 3. Since I don't have class tomorrow, so I'm going to take care of Nick and Macy.

I went to the fire house around 6 in the morning because I know mom would be making breakfast. Nick and Macy seemed to be doing better now. Both of their fevers are down to 101. The doctor said they should be fever free in a day or two.

* * *

The next week Nick and Macy were back at school. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were now getting ready to go on their next tour.

_In case you guys are wondering, Frankie is not in this story._

__A/n- Ok I'm kind of stuck on this story. I have another idea of Nick and Macy being King and Queen of the prom. It will be called _King Nick and Queen_ _Macy._ What do you guys think.


End file.
